


Ghostly Killing?

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Calleigh investigate a weird scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Killing?

Horatio smiled at the witness as she described the "ghost" who killed her husband. It was obvious by her décor that she believed in the paranormal and he didn't have a problem with that. There were a lot of unexplained things in the world, but he had to draw the line at a ghost coming in and killing someone. He watched as Frank smiled indulgently at her, taking down her statement with only a slight roll of his eyes every time she said the ghost did it. Calleigh humored her asking what would seem like pointed questions about what exactly she saw. Maybe it was her upbringing in Louisiana and being exposed to vodum both the actually religion and the hyped up version that gave her the ability to ask the right questions to make the witness, or suspect, feel like she was being taken seriously.


End file.
